


Goblin Hours

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Server AU Time [3]
Category: Discord - Fandom, Pockethog Server, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, discord server - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Good People Turning Evil, Illusions, ouchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Series: Server AU Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Mooms

Tensuki floated above the world, at the edge of the atmosphere just waiting for the right moment to move. Was she finally where she was supposed to be? How much longer would it take? Then again, what good predator didn’t go after their prey?

Floating down would just test his patience more than it’d already been tested. He launched himself down, waiting in the treeline near the almost-defunct Pocket Hog Parks & Rec Office. The place hadn’t changed much since the zombot incident, but perhaps that was the problem. It’d been damaged in the outbreak, skid marks from the Mystery Machine still there, new grass growing in the off-kilter pile of dirt. 

But the windows were lit from the inside, people still had to be there. He’d have to wait, again, for his prey. This was going to be so boring.

His eyes never left the building but his mind wandered back to the day where it all began. After talking with Thark and Bucky a bit, it was easy to figure out what was actually happening. 

\---

Ten sat next to Thark and Bucky, Phantom Ruby in his chest not going unnoticed. Thark took a sharp breath in but remained calm. “What’ve you got there, kiddo?”

Tensuki leaned back, curving over the log. “It’s a pretty cool gem thingy. Maybe I’ll ask Lavender about it later.”

Bucky hummed in discomfort. “It looks cool, yeah, but it’s also dangerous, bud. Maybe you should put it away?”

Ten, to the surprise of the others, smirked. “You want to take it?”

A beat of silence.

“I’d rather you not have it.” Thark answered carefully. Ten moved, but not to defend the Phantom Ruby. He leaned back up, arms spread. Inviting.

“I’d hate to stop you guys! Go on ahead!” His tone was sweet, but his vibes were rancid. Neither or the others moved. “No? I give you permission, please by all means!” Again neither of them moved. Tensuki smiled wide. “Yeah, I figured. The thing is, when you said you guys are beings of chaos, that wasn’t completely accurate, was it?” He stood suddenly, walking towards the Master Emerald. “Yeah, you’re both a bit like Tikal, right?”

“Tensuki!” Bucky shot up, walking towards the child as he reached the Emerald, lifting it out of the broken tree. 

“You’re not separate from the Master Emerald, you’re projections from within it. You literally can’t touch me, right?” Ten asked, already knowing the answer. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of the Master Emerald for you! At least, I won’t do what happened in the Parafic. I’m still sad over chapter 9, I hope you know. Excellent work on that!”

He began floating, Master Emerald in hand. Thark stressed as she glowed. “Well at least this might be an interesting watch.”

Bucky deadpanned. “Interesting? That’s putting it lightly.”

\---

The lights in the building went out and Tensuki snapped to attention, eyes stuck on the doors. A few figures walked out, few together and a few individuals walking away by themselves. Where was she?

There! Right there!

And by herself too. Man, he was lucky tonight! 

She walked along a dirt road, at least a mile between the office and the closest town. Exactly what he needed. She looked down at her phone, just for a second, but walked right into a stone wall. She looked up from where she fell, finding herself suddenly within the alleys of a city that wasn’t there before. “What the fuck?”

There were steps behind her and she turned quickly, gasping at the sight. It was Tensuki. “Hi mama!” She ran to him, arms embracing.

Nothing but thin air.

He was right there, how'd - "Behind you!" She turned around, but that couldn't be. That wasn't what she'd seen just a second ago.

"Oh god…" She breathed out. This Tensuki - he was practically dead on his feet, in the most literal way possible. There was dried blood around his eyes and he looked starved, his clothes that once fit now far too large for him.

The real Tensuki watched, fascinated by what Mooms' own fears had manifested. He landed behind her, even as she backed away from the illusion. "He looks rough."

Mooms swung around, falling again. She took a few deep breaths, analyzing the boy in front of her. “What are you?”

Ten tilted his head in confusion. “I’m me!” He smiled, opening his arms for a hug. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Mooms took a moment before getting back up and finally -  _ finally _ \- wrapping her arms around the real thing, the real Ten. “You’re alive! I was - We were worried, we’d been looking for you.”

Ten hummed against her shoulder. “I got something for you.” Before Mooms could say anything, she felt something embed in her back, a blue and black glow entering the dissolving alleyway. Tensuki whispered in her ear. “It’s got chloride.” 

He flew out of her grasp as she unconsciously lit fires along the field, blue fire engulfing the dry grass. It was warm. Looked fun. But he had other places to be.

\---

Back in the office, Tensuki entered the elevator. No one really knew why a single-story office had an elevator, but Tensuki had a theory. He pressed the only other button and waited, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The doors opened and there, chained and locked up, was Professor, imprisoned since the metal virus was destroyed. “Well hello there kiddo? How’s the air out there?”

“A little smokey.” Tensuki answered casually. “It’s not the air I’m wondering about though.”   
  
“The Phantom Ruby?” Professor inferred, then smirked. “Or the copies you’ve been trying to make?”

  
Ten pouted. “You really know how to steal the fun of being mysterious.”   
  
“It’s a gift.” Professor answered. “You want answers? I think we might be able to come up with an agreement.”


	2. Snix and Skizz

Things weren’t looking so good. Things weren’t looking good at all. Mooms, Zagreus, and Novia were all missing, Bucky and Thark were both missing and had been since day one of the zombot incident, and the  _ prisoner _ had somehow escaped. 

Today’s meeting didn’t seem to help anything either. 

“Let’s just find the chaos emeralds or the Master Emerald again! I can go Super and save the day!” Snix announced with a smile on their face.

Skizz sighed. “That’s all well and good, but we don’t have any of those options now and I’d rather look for people before I look for gems and  _ then _ people. And the last time you went Super, you fell unconscious and dropped the entirety of Angel Island.”

Snix huffed, still playful. “Yeah but I also flew around the world in like a second! I can find them easy!”

Gentle replied this time. “The only people we have that can travel around the world to look for the Chaos Emeralds are Shadow and Gleam and they’re not going to leave Arrias after being separated during the Zombot Week. And even if they did, their main priority would and should be looking for  _ people _ , not the magic rocks of anarchy.”

“I can confirm as much.” Gleam answered, sitting next to Arrias, who was leaning lightly on Shadow, who hummed his own confirmation.

“We simply don’t have the resources,” Skizz continued, “and I’ve told as much every meeting for the past three months. And we don’t even know how long it’ll last or how compatible you are for the emeralds. Especially since, yet again, the Master Emerald knocked you out.”

Snix frowned at that. “Yeah, you have. But I still think you’re wrong. I can handle the chaos energy again, and I will.”

“And if you do it’ll be after you look for them by yourself. We can’t just stop looking for people just because you want to play at being as powerful as gods.” Skizz snapped, tired of the same conversation. Snix crossed their arms, silent for the rest of the meeting. None of the information was going to be anything they hadn’t heard already anyway.

It felt like hours before the meeting was adjourned, what’s left of the server making sure to stay partnered up as they made their way out and towards bus stops and cars. They all carefully averted their gazes away from the burned field. Skizz and Snix, bundled in heavy jackets, made their way toward their car, Snix dropping heavily into the passenger seat. Skizz growled under the volume of the radio. “What?”

Snix hummed. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Skizz asked, annoyed more than anything else in tone. She switched off the radio. “None of what we said about the emeralds was anything you didn’t already know.”

Snix muttered under their breath. “None of what was said in the entire meeting was anything I didn’t already know.”

Skizz looked between the road and Snix. “Are - did you even pay attention to anything? Anything besides yourself at all tonight?” Before Snix could answer, a flash of red filled the windshield before the car broke down. “ _ God damn it. _ ”

Snix followed Skizz out of the care, standing off to the side as Skizz popped the hood, gazing inside. “We always talk about the same thing, every time!” They began to pace along the length of the car, ignoring the smoke from the hood. 

“Except we don’t! Damn it, it’s important to pay attention!” Skizz practically growled, waving smoke away. “We recap where we’ve searched and where we’ll search next.”

Snix huffed. “Ok, yeah, but you don’t even listen to me! Why should I listen to you if you won’t listen to me?” They turned back towards the hood, startled when their companion was no longer there. “Skizz?” They walked to the front of the car, looking around. They seemed to be alone. “...Skizz?”

Suddenly, the car behind him was thrown to the side, a wall of heat hitting them when they turned to face the movement. There stood Skizz, glowing red and expression angry. “I did! For months! If I’m monotonous, so are you!”

Snix stumbled back, falling down, their back meeting shins. They looked up, recognizing Ten’s smiling face before their vision was filled with white.

In the morning, the only thing that burned was the car.

\---

Tensuki dropped several gems onto a table, looking expectantly across the table at Professor. The older of the two looked between the table and his apprentice. He gestured to his still-chained hands. “Mind lending me a hand?”

“I do, actually.” Ten smiled, suspicion not leaving his tone. “What can you tell from this distance?”

Professor hummed, tone undetectable. It took a moment before he spoke. “Wanna know why Snix went unconscious after they went Super?”

Ten’s eyebrow knitted. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with everything.” Professor answered quickly and smugly. “E equals m.c. squared. Energy is equal to mass times the speed of light to the second power. As much as we like to think that chaos energy is just magic, and it is a bit, it still has to follow the rules of physics. Just on looser terms.” He paused, waiting for Ten to nod. “Snix passed out because the Master Emerald needed more mass to continue generating the Super energy and they’d already went the speed of light. The speed of light is high, yeah, but anything times zero is still zero. If they went on in that form any longer, the Master Emerald would've had to start burning their body in order to maintain the form.”

Ten gripped a gem, picking it up and carefully examining it. “But what does that have to do with these?”   
  
Professor huffed. “I’ll explain it if you want to stop interrupting me.”

Ten huffed back, pouting. “I’ll stop interrupting if you’ll stop being dramatic about it all!”   
  
“Fair enough.” Professor shrugged. “You created these copies of the Phantom Ruby by using the Master Emerald. It needed mass to fuel all those little pockets of energy. So it just sort of inserted some elements and molecules in there to fuel everything. The green one in your hand? Probably copper or thallium. Maybe even boric acid. And the white one? Calcium. Even the ones that look red, like your actual Phantom Ruby, aren’t any closer to the real deal than the others. They’re probably burning some sodium.”

This companion considered this. He nodded silently, turning to leave.   
  
“Tensuki!” Professor called out once the child was at the door. “Some of these chemicals are more  _ explosive  _ than the others. Try to be careful with that. That is if you even have a plan at all.”


	3. Scourge & Zagreus & Novia

Zagreus’ feet echoed as he reentered the elevator, another five hours of silence eating at his patience. 

Upon the opening of the doors and hearing the wall-disguise, he wasn’t surprised to see both Scourge and Novia waiting on the couch of the office, air tense. “How’d it go?” Novia asked even as Scourge jumped over the back of the chair, tossing a can of Gamer Fuel ™ to him. “Did he say anything?”

“Nah.” Zag responded, downing the can in few large gulps. “Been a week and he hasn’t said a damn thing about Tensuki. Won’t shut up about molecular bonds though.”

\---

“Molecular bonds, huh?” Tensuki asked, taking notes mentally. “I thought you said these things already had the chemicals they needed to sustain themselves?”   
  
Professor sighed, still smiling. “Sometimes elements make unstable molecules. Some molecules react terribly to other molecules. For example, pure sodium will explode in contact with water.”

Tensuki thought for a moment. “So you think some of these copies will react badly to each other?”

“That’s the theory.”

\---

“What a boring bastard!” Scourge supplied, leaning on Zagreus’ shoulder. “Guess that means we go home now!”

Before Zagreus could respond, Novia popped up. “Hold on a second! We need your help!” 

“I’m sure you do!” Scourge growled, rolling his eyes. “And we need to get back to our dimension. It’s been real, it’s been fun, but it ain’t been real fun.” He started pulling at Zagreus’ arm, stopping when Zag and Novia pulled back. 

“You’re members of the server, don’t you think it’d be nice to help us out?” She asked desperately, watching Scourge open a portal. “Can’t you guys wait until after we’ve found Thark and Bucky? Or at least until Rock and Mooms and Skizz can make a gameplan that can work with two fewer people? And it’s only been a week, I’m sure you can stay longer!”   
  
“Don’t you mean until I find Ten?” Zagreus interrupted the disagreement, walking away from both of them. “Because I’m staying. But only until I find him.” Heat left his fingers, bending the aluminium can before he threw it into a recycling can, the smell of burning plastic slowly filling the room. He turned towards the door, grabbing his jacket. 

Scourge, trotted up behind him, both heading towards the door. 

\---

“You’ve got to answer a question of mine though before I continue to answer any more of your’s, kiddo.” Professor stated, entertained yet serious. “And we both know your Phantom Ruby won’t help you get anything out of me.”

Tensuki cocked his head. “Now why would I do that?”

The elder steamed on. “What’s your real goal here? We both know you don’t go stabbing people and creating Ghost Rubies for shits and giggles.”

Ten considered the question for the moment. Professor would know if he were lying, though it was likely he wouldn’t push the issue, his own chaotic wants likely pushing him forward. But what were Professor’s wants to begin with?   
  
“...family.”

\---

Novia watched as the door opened and the others walked out, secure in the knowledge that Zagreus wouldn’t let Scourge take him back to their dimension before Tensuki was found. Until, suddenly, a tornado of green and silver flames burst up and the doors burst open again, heat reaching her face.  _ Those weren’t their normal flames _ .

She rushed out, covering her eyes until she felt the heat die down. Uncovering her eyes, she saw nothing in front of her for only a moment before something impacting the field off to the side. It was Zag, glowing green in his gut, holding Scourge, glowing silver from his back, off. 

Novia gasped, unaware when someone landed next to her. Another green glow entered her field of view.

\---

“You’re handing these out like candy, but you don’t actually know where the Ghost Rubies are once you’ve given them out, do you?” Professor asked, tone bored.

“That’s more than the one question you asked for.” Tensuki glared across the table.

Professor shifted in his seat, a vial of black liquid in his pocket sinking deeper. “Good thing you’ve given me my answer then.”

\---

Tensuki held a green Ghost Ruby towards Novia. “Looks like he could use your help.” She didn’t allow herself to ask all the questions that popped up in her mind. She grabbed it, again ignoring all the warning signs - the pain from the gem embedding itself into her hand - and jumped in, tackling Scourge off of Zagreus. She turned back towards Zag, only for his own green flames to launch at her, burning her slightly.

She dodged away from him, realizing what was happening. They were both in a blind rage, she’d have to separate them. She flew -  _ flew _ \- between them, illusion walls built on either side. The walls crumbled quickly and Scourge and Zag practically growling at each other like two mad dogs. Novia’s jaw clenched. 

Her lon arms grabbed them, holding them close even as they struggled ferociously against her grip. She couldn’t do this - not against both of them - not for long. Pressure built in her skull, pain no longer able to be ignored, Scourge and Zagreus ever-ferocious.

A green cubic portal opened, swallowing the three of them whole and disappearing as Tensuki watched. He observed the sky for a bit before turning on his heel and walked with a purpose into the office. His eyes raked the room, glaring at every inch. “Where are you?” He asked into the air. Nothing seemed to have changed since he last saw the building, but he  _ knew _ they were keeping Professor here. 

There was nowhere else they could keep him without him having already escaped by now.

He walked along the perimeter of the room, nothing looking out of place. Where was he? In a second, the air felt different and he instantly flew up, eyes peeled on the ground below him. A woman entered, long flowing black hair unfamiliar to him. She walked with excellent posture and a purpose. She  _ had _ to know where Professor was. He floated behind her as she dumped water in the seething recycling can. 

Whoever she was, she was right where he needed her to be, but - he didn’t have another spare Ghost ruby on him. He made his way out quickly, not spotted when the woman turned around at the sound of the door closing.

\---

Tensuki turned away from Professor, ready to leave when the other’s voice stopped him. “You know what’s the greatest thing about being the smartest person in the room with you?”   
  
“Excuse -”

Professor interrupted him with a broad smile. “The best part is that you’ve taught me more than I’ve taught you, and you don’t even know what I’ve learned.” At that, tensuki scowled and turned away again, leaving the room for the day.


	4. Lavender

Tending to the garden was different. There was no little brother to ask her which ones were weeds and how much space should go in between seeds or to offer to get water if it was a hot day. 

Everything felt weird. 

Zagreus and Novia disappearing wasn’t any help on the matter either. The plants didn’t seem to grow quite right without them around. Odd, considering the amount of times her prank wars would result in paint covering very many leaves. 

Lavender pulled a weed, sweat on her brow. No, she pulled two in one go. No, no, she pulled one weed, but she also pulled a tulip. She wasn’t focused. Maybe she could re-plant the flower? 

Instead of moving to open the dirt, moving even to plainly stabbing the stem into the dirt, she sat back, letting her hands fall into her lap. Everything was just so damn tiring. She took a deep breath, ignoring the smell of burnt barley from the vast field outside of the garden fence. Looking into the sky, the sun made her squint but the clouds and slight wind gave her the slight reprieve she needed. 

She leaned forward again, reaching for her gardening shovel when she froze, a familiar shadow engulfing her, stealing her breath away. Before her stood Tensuki in his over-sized hoodie in oppressive heat, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn’t been missing for damn near a month.

“Hi, Lav-chan!” He greeted, kneeling down across the row from her. “You look tired.”

She took a breath. “I - I mean. I am, I guess.” She didn’t know how to answer him. Shouldn’t she hug him? He was acting like none of this was a big deal, but wasn’t it? “Where have you been?”

Ten looked down towards the plant she had ripped. “Just out and about, really. I found something interesting you might want to look at.” Ten turned to scrummage through his pocket before pulling something out, a black and violet gem in-hand. “But I also have a question for you too, if you don’t mind?”

Lavender reached out for the gem, gears turning. “Yeah?” That didn’t look like a normal gem. It was wild even compared to the chaos emeralds and those things spat energy like perfectly-cut dragons. As soon as it touched her fingertips, she felt it pushed into her forehead with a gasp.

“Where are you keeping him?” Tensuki asked new desperation to his voice. “Where’s Professor?”

Lavender could feel the black and violet walls closing in, breathing deeply as she slipped further into the gem. “D - do...down…”

  
“Down?” Tensuki asked. “Down? Down under? Australia? Down, what does that mean?” He didn’t get his answer, shooting into the air as purple flames spread around the garden like a spider’s web. The ground under Lavender herself sunk, taking her with it. 

Tensuki gripped the flower in his hand, watching as she sunk and as Glam and Spot ran out, turning on the water hose. His eyes were fixed in the miniature sinkhole. “Down under…” He muttered, realization coming quickly as he flew away.

\---

Professor waited for Tensuki to return, cuffs off but not to the other’s knowledge. He carefully examined the gems, poking at them with his vial, fingers dripping black.

Interesting indeed. 

He’d have to take notes quickly. He’d only been here for a week but already a few of the Ghost Rubies had been distributed. But maybe it wasn’t those that he needed to study. He turned a bit, catching a glimpse of the Master Emerald under a tarp in the back corner of the warehouse. “Alright, gem folks, let’s make a deal.”


End file.
